fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Azuma
Azuma is a member of the most powerful Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart. He is the last of the Seven Kin of Purgatory to be revealed, but the first one to appear on Tenrou Island to battle Fairy Tail members. Appearance Azuma is a tall, muscular man with a stern appearance. He has a straight dark streak (possibly a scar) running from his left eye that extends up to the top of his forehead and down to his midcheek. His hair looks like long, dark, leathery strips of confetti jutting out in all directions. He also has a goatee and sideburns. He wears Renaissance-style clothing. He has two crescent-shaped earrings, one in each ear. His member stamp is located on his left shoulder strap. Personality Most of the time, Azuma is a stoic, self-assured man who shows little emotion at anything that happens around him. He shows contempt for opponents that he considers weak, noting their characteristics (such as being a woman, being a child, being a cat) as a factor to their weakness and scoffing at their attempts to hurt him. He is not a completely merciless and heartless opponent however; after he defeats his enemies, he will leave the vicinity rather than finish them off. However, when Azuma has the opportunity to battle strong opponents, he will do anything, including resorting to underhanded tactics, to face them. He derives great pleasure from his fights with worthy opponents, as seen in his fight against Satan Soul Form Mirajane; even when he was getting pummeled by strong attacks, he was grinning maniacally at the exhilaration of fighting a strong opponent. If a battle with a strong opponent concludes before he has had enough "fun", he will grow disappointed and become stoic again. Synopsis S-Class Trial arc During Pantherlily's interrogation of Mest, Azuma attacks Wendy with explosions and narrowly misses her, due to Mest's intervention. Mest then shouts for him to come out. He reveals himself from inside a nearby tree, identifying himself as one of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory and saying that the signal flare was too late in its goal of warning of the enemy attack. Mest starts explaining that he is a member of the new Magic Council trying to put Fairy Tail out of business in order to earn a promotion, but with the revelation that Grimoire Heart was now on the island, he says that if he can take care of them, he could stop dreaming about it. He tells Azuma that Grimoire Heart is finished. He also mentions that he brought along a battleship of the Council's Main Force Arrest Squad just in case, and it is seen in the background. Unfazed, Azuma mysteriously blows up the battleship from afar, and sarcastically asks Mest if he could start his own job now. Pantherlily then immediately charges him and Azuma blasts him with Brevi. However, Pantherily emerges from the explosion, surprising Azuma, and punches him in the face. Hardly fazed by the attack, Azuma watches on as the aftermath of his attack creates another explosion on Pantherlily. Pantherlily then gets speed-boosted by Wendy, and he and Azuma continue to fight, each dodging the other's attacks. Pantherily then flies high into the sky and Azuma comments that no matter how far he ran, Azuma's explosions could hit him. Before he can attack Pantherlily with a well-aimed explosion, Mest and Wendy teleport directly behind him in preparation for an attack. Without even turning his head, Azuma notes their attack as pathetic and uses Tower Burst '''to defeat all his opponents. Looking down at his fallen opponents, Azuma wonders if Fairy Tail comprised only cats and children. He then leaves the area, and later, he comments that all his guild members had arrived on the island. He later confronts Mirajane and Lisanna, noting the fact that they were women as yet another factor to how weak Fairy Tail was. He creates an explosion at their location that hurts them and notes that he would not have to use his full power against them. Lisanna then asks Mirajane to use her Satan Soul, and Azuma recognizes that Mirajane is the "Demon Mirajane" that he heard about. He politely asks for a serious match against the Demon, but when Mirajane doesn't respond, he traps Lisanna in a set of winding tree roots and sets a 180 second timed bomb on the roots, all to get Mirajane to fight him seriously, as the only way for the roots to disappear would be for Mirajane to defeat him. Mirajane then changes to her Satan Soul form and kicks Azuma. Azuma, smiling happily at the thought of fighting against such a strong opponent, begins fighting back with his Explosion Magic and Tree Magic. Due to his skillful combination of the two magics and the facts that Mirajane could barely sustain her Demon form and also constantly checked back on the timer, Azuma gains the upper hand in the battle and retains it even until the timer was down to about 20 seconds. Mirajane, realizing that she can't win due to the lack of time and her lack of magic, reverts back to her normal form and runs toward Lisanna despite Azuma's protests for her to continue battling him. She then hugs Lisanna and says that there is someone in the guild who can defeat Azuma, and protects her from the blast, leaving her status currently unknown. Disappointed and upset at the loss of his opponent, Azuma regains his stoic composure and solemnly walks away from the scene. Magic and Abilities ''Master Magician:'' As one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Azuma is an incredibly powerful mage who uses Lost Magic. He took on Pantherlily, Wendy Marvell, Charle, and Mest Gryder all at once and defeated them without much effort with his Explosion Magic. He also possesses Tree Magic, which he used to great effect in conjunction with his explosions in his battle against Mirajane and Lisanna. ''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant'': He was seen fighting Mirajane in her demon form on equal terms in close combat with the help of his explosions. ''Enhanced Durability:'' Azuma took a direct punch to the face by Pantherlily in his large form without showing any signs of injury or bleeding. He scoffed at the attack and then continued assaulting Pantherlily with explosions. During his fight with Mirajane, he showed high amounts of durability as well. ''Enhanced Reflexes: '''''Azuma was able to dodge a kick from a speed-enhanced Pantherlily. He was also able to instantly react to Mest Gryder and Wendy teleporting behind him to launch a point-blank attack on him, and defeat them right after that with one of his own spells. Trivia *His appearance resembles that of Pumpkin Doryu, one of the major enemies in Rave Master, an old production of Hiro Mashima. His Earrings also resemble Doryu's Dark Bring Vampire. *His Explosion magic is very similar to that of the Six Star Dark Bring "Ballenttänzer Zeffrea". It was possessed by Shuda, a character from the manga Rave Master. *His Tree magic is also very coincidental with the Six Star Dark Bring "Yggdrassil", which was used by Jegan, a character from the manga Rave Master. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Grimoire Heart